


A Series of Firsts

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5 Things, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Simon and Jace are Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: A five things fic, chronicling Simon and Jace from their first meeting to moving into an apartment together.





	A Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonofHelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofHelios/gifts).



> AN: Hello again, everyone! I’m back with another piece for the Shadowhunters fandom. This piece was inspired by a comment left by SonofHelios on my story “Jace Watches Netflix.” They noticed that quite a few of my stories saw Simon still living in the boathouse and asked if I’d ever thought of moving Simon and Jace into an apartment together. I hadn’t, but it gave me an idea for a 5 things fic, which is what you’ll be reading now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters! The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the Story!

**1) First Meeting**

It was late, and Simon Lewis was walking home from his classes at NYU to his apartment, which was a 10-minute walk from campus. Tonight, those 10-minutes would be the best and worst 10-minutes of his life, for two vastly different reasons.

 

Worst, because he’d be attacked by what he would later find out was a  _ demon _ . And best, because a gorgeous golden-haired guy with beautiful mismatched eyes would rescue him, slicing a blade through the dark mass before Simon could come to any harm. It was totally badass! The guy had been like a male version of Buffy!

 

When he’d caught his breath, he walked over to the blond, who was now surrounded by an intimidating guy with dark hair and a cache of arrows tucked into a sheath, and a woman with long dark hair and a whip wrapped around her wrist.

 

He tapped on the blond’s shoulder, and when the blond turned, he said. “Thank you for saving my life.”

 

The reaction he got was one that he hadn’t been expecting. Instead of a “You’re welcome,” or something similar, the blond’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Are you talking to me?”

 

Simon laughed. “Do you see any other gorgeous, life-saving blonds around here?”

 

“ _ You can see me?” _ The confused expression didn’t change. “You think I’m  _ gorgeous _ ?”

 

“Yes, to both,” Simon nodded.

 

The blond exchanges a look with both of his dark-haired companions, and suddenly, Simon is on the end of a nonsensical line of questioning about someone named Valentine, and three very dangerous-looking weapons are being pointed right at him.

 

“I honestly don’t know who you’re talking about!” he says quickly. “I don’t know anyone named Valentine.  My name is Simon Lewis, I’m a student at NYU, and I live about 5 minutes away from here.”

 

More looks between the terrifying trio are exchanged, before the gorgeous blond speaks again. “Say that’s true--”

 

“It is!” Simon exclaims, desperate to just get home at this point. He pulls out his wallet. “You can even check my ID.”

 

He bends down, and slides his NYU student ID across the pavement, where the gorgeous blond picks it up.

 

“He’s telling the truth,” the blond says to his two companions, and suddenly, Simon can breathe again, as the weapons are tucked away.

 

“This still doesn’t explain how he has The Sight,” the dark-haired male glowered.

 

Simon can’t help but laugh, despite the frankly murderous look that the dark-haired male gives him. “You people are some damn good cosplayers. What show are you supposed to be from?”

 

“We’re not from a show!” the dark-haired male exclaimed. “Do these arrows look fake to you?”

 

“Alec, that’s enough,” says the gorgeous blond. “He could be one of us.”

 

The dark-haired male-- Alec-- looks him up and down, and looks back to the gorgeous blond. “Him, a Shadowhunter? You can’t be serious, Jace!”

 

“How else would you explain it, then?” the gorgeous blond-- Jace-- asks. 

 

“He’s right, Alec,” the dark-haired female intones, speaking for the first time. “We should take him to Hodge.”

 

“Not you too, Iz,” Alec sighs. “This guy is the very definition of Mundane. We should alter his memory and move on.”

 

“Wait! You want to do what?” Simon squeaks. “Have you lost your minds?”

 

“I know it sounds crazy,” Jace says carefully, offering his hand to help Simon up. “I know how the three of us must look to you, but I promise, we’re entirely sane. I just need you to trust me, and come with us. We’ll explain everything on the way.”

 

Simon takes one look at the three of them, then at Jace’s hand. 

 

“Okay,” he says, allowing Jace to haul him up. “This had better be good, though.”

  
  


**2) First Kiss**

Their first kiss had been a long time coming, if Simon was being completely honest. He’d been unceremoniously inducted into the ranks of the Shadowhunters for about 3 months now. God, finding out his mother was a half-angel, that he and Rebecca were half-angel, too… it was mind-blowing.

 

Everything had been a blur since the night he’d met the three Shadowhunters after being rescued, but the calm in the storm was always his blossoming friendship with Jace. They trained together, teamed up on missions, and talked long into the night about their dead fathers, and other things that they didn’t feel comfortable sharing with anyone else.

 

It was in the spirit of this that Simon decided to share the one final piece of information he’d been withholding.

 

“I’m bisexual,” he breathes out during one of their nightly conversations.

 

“Okay,” Jace says simply, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Okay?” Simon questions. “Just like that?”

 

“Were you expecting anything different, Si?”

 

“Well, no…” Simon admits. “I never thought you’d have a problem with it, but…”

 

“Si,” Jace laughs. “The first time you met me, you literally called me  _ gorgeous _ . This isn’t much of a surprise.”

 

“I guess not,” Simon laughs. “You’re really okay with it?”

 

“Si, you’re my best friend,” Jace says seriously. “Of course I’m okay with it.”

 

“And if I said I wanted to kiss you?” Simon questions.

 

“I’d say ‘What are you waiting for?’”

 

Simon leans forward, and Jace follows his example. “Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want you to do this just because--”

 

“Si, stop it,” Jace soothes. “I want to. I may not have everything figured out like you do as far as labels are concerned, but I know with absolute certainty that I want you, so shut up and kiss me already.”

 

That’s all Simon needs to hear, before he presses his lips to Jace’s. It’s soft, and sweet and chaste, and even without any heat behind it, it ignites every nerve in Simon’s body.

 

“Wow,” he says, pulling back. He feels like he’s floating.

 

“Yeah,” Jace agrees. “Wow.”

 

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do that.”

 

“Oh, trust me, Si,” Jace smirks. “I think I have an idea.”

 

**3) First Date**

Their first date happens a few weeks after their first kiss. They’ve both been busy and haven’t had much time to see each other outside of missions. Which is why Simon is surprised when Jace finds him in the library.

 

“Hey, Si,” he says, resting his head on Simon’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

The feeling of Jace’s lips on his cheek are enough to break Simon out of his book-induced trance.

 

“Hey, Jace,” he smiles, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Jace’s lips.

 

The kiss lingers, before Jace pulls back reluctantly. “As much as I could kiss you all day, I kind of need you to come with me.”

 

“Oh,” Simon says. “And where are we going, Mr. Herondale?”

 

“You’ll see,” Jace smirks, offering his hand. “Now, come on!”

 

Simon takes it, and Jace leads him through the maze of hallways that it the New York Institute. When they come to a stop, Simon’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Jace, what is all of this?”

 

The dining room of the Institute is filled with flickering candles, creating an intimate atmosphere. The floor is sprinkled with rose petals, and there are two domes of food set on the table, with Isabelle, Alec, and Max standing by.

 

“This is our first date,” Jace says nervously. “I know we talked about going out for a date, but we haven’t had much time so I asked Alec, Izzy and Max to help me put this together. Do you like it?”

 

“I love it,” Simon says, shocked. “I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

 

“Well get used to it, because I’d do just about anything for you, Si.”

 

“I know,” Simon nods. “The feeling is very much mutual, by the way.”

 

“I’m glad,” Jace smiles. “Now what do you say we dig into this food before it gets cold?”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

**4) First “I Love You.”**

They’re cuddled up in Jace’s room at the Institute when it slips out of Simon’s mouth for the first time, and all Simon wants to do is dig a hole and bury himself in it. He buries himself in the comforter instead.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says, his voice muffled and wet. “I’m such an idiot. Why did I say that?”

 

“Si, look at me,” Jace says patiently. “It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

Simon peeks out from his place beneath the comforter. “Yes, I do.”

 

“Did you not mean it?” Jace asks, looking so dejected that Simon’s heart breaks a little as he rushes to clarify.

 

“I  _ did _ mean it, Jace,” he says. “It’s just-- I wanted it to be special, the first time I said it.”

 

“Hey, hey, none of that now,” Jace soothes. “It was special. Do you know why?”

 

Simon shakes his head. Jace smiles.

 

“It was special because the sweetest, sexiest, funniest guy I’ve ever met just admitted that he loved me. And it happened so naturally that he didn’t even have to think about it.”

 

Simon gives a watery chuckle, and Jace wipes his tears with the pads of his thumbs.

 

“No more tears, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Simon agrees.

 

“And Si?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“For what it’s worth, I love you, too.”

 

**5) First Home**

“Si, are we there yet?” Jace whines from behind his blindfold as Simon steers him through the streets of New York, on route to a surprise destination. “People are eventually going to think you kidnapped me, you know?”

 

“We’re almost there, babe, I promise,” Simon soothes him. “Besides, I think you’ll really like this surprise… or at least, I hope you do.”

 

“I’m sure I will,” Jace says, and Simon can hear the smile in his voice. “That doesn’t mean that my legs aren’t tired or that I like being blindfolded.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” Simon teases.

 

The two of them walk a bit longer, garnering stares that Simon ignores. His stomach is swarming with butterflies, as he comes to a stop.

 

“We’re here, babe,” he says to his boyfriend. “Are you ready?”

 

“By the Angel, yes!” Jace declares.

 

Simon deftly unties the knot keeping the blindfold in place, and pulls the strip of fabric away from Jace’s eyes to reveal… an apartment building.

 

Jace furrows his brows in confusion. “Si, what’s going on? Why are we here?”

 

“We’re here because I live here,” Simon says.

 

“But you live at the-- OH!” Jace exclaims. “This is where you used to live before.”

 

“That’s right,” Simon nods. “Back before my life was consumed by demons and Seelies, warlocks and vampires, I was just a plain NYU college student.”

 

“My question remains, though,” Jace intones. “Why are we here now?”

 

Simon reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a silver key. “We’re here now because as much as I love the Institute, I’m tired of not having very much privacy, and I certainly don’t want to live alone…”

 

“Si, are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

 

“If you think I’m asking you to move in with me, then yes, I am.”

 

“Are you sure? It’s a big step and--”

 

“I’m sure. Unless you don’t want to.”

 

“You’re an idiot Lewis,” Jace laughs, kissing him.

 

“But you love me, anyway,” Simon teases.

 

“I do,” Jace agrees. “I really, really do.”

 

With that, he sweeps Simon up bridal-style, and carries him into the building and up to their new home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN #2: And there we have it! This is actually the longest one-shot in terms of page count that I've ever written for this fandom, so I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Until next time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
